Unfair
by undeadreader46
Summary: Ruby's boyfriend chad is making Skullboy go mad what will happen... This story has been abandoned because of lack of support and intrest.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my First Fanfiction so be nice. Im writing this because I am truly surprised at the lack of Ruby Gloom Fanfictions so that's really the only reason I am writing this, enjoy****. This took me around four or so weeks to make so don't expect a new chapter soon, sorry. P.S, I know this sucks a bit but I will hopefully be putting three or so chapters up.**

It was hot, no hit isn't the right word Blazing hot is the right word. It's the time of year when Misery goes to visit her cousins.... on the other side of the world this means that all the darkness and cold fallowed Misery so there's nothing blocking us from the sun, this only happens once every three or so years so it shouldn't be a worry, well it is. The only bright side (**I couldn't resist saying that**) of this is that Misery brings presents back for everyone, but there really cool different kinds of presents. Everyone wines about it being too hot but not for me because seeing as I don't have skin or organs my body doesn't attract heat, but if the others go outside in any long clothes they have a high chance of burning to death in less than thirty seconds or so. Mostly everyone one is both wearing shorts and a singlet.

God I say everyone should be lucky that two people have to go out; they were me and the girl that just happened to be my crush, the happiest girl in the world Ruby Gloom. I think it's because of her red hair or something. The only things we had to do were hanging up the clothes, taking them off and going out for food. I sighed at the thought of her; she was much taller than she was as a child, although her hair hasn't changed. But I wasn't the only one who wanted here, her boyfriend Chad Wilkinson the heir to a big fancy pants fortune personally I think he is a pretty good guy( ***cough* bull shit *cough***) but inside he is just a prissy rich boy. Ruby met him at the most romantic place ever, a train station (wow), that was around three months ago.

I sighed and put the rest of the clothes up and went inside, I stopped in the hall to admire the pictures of all of us, One of the first pictures is of Iris, Frank and Len, Iris is still as adventuress as ever but now she is, well how do I say this taller, curvier and dare I say hotter *shudder* but she is with Frank and they are pretty close if you get my meaning but I don't see how that works out with Len on the side and I don't think I want to know. The next picture is of Doom Kitty and Ruby together on a chair, have you heard that saying that cats always land on their feet when they would fall, well we all found out it doesn't count if it's of a four story building , so you can now sort of guess want happened(R.I.P Doom Kitty). Frank and Len are with Iris in this picture they are taller now, Len has at two piercings in his eyebrow. And they were both wearing different shirts instead of their usual red one. Len's was a dark grey ripped up shirt. He still had that tattoo from before. Frank was wearing a gray and white checker shirt that showed off his matching belt. There aren't any pictures of Misery because whenever she smiled the camera would explode.

I continued down the hall and into my room, it hasn't changed much , now my bed / coffin has two doors on it so I can close it when I go to sleep, I also installed speakers in the small bits of lowered ground on the inside of the coffin and on some of my walls.

(**I got this next bit at 5:49 in the morning, just saying**) I crawled into my bed closed the doors and turned on one of my favourite songs, rebirthing by Skillet (**look it up it's a good song**). While listening I closed my eyes, so I didn't hear the doors open, I didn't hear someone opening by bed doors and the next thing I knew I was covered in cold water, my eyes shot open from the feeling. "Wakey, wakey skinless" (**yes I am trying to make him an ass**) said a mocking voice, I grimaced at the laughing face of Ruby's Boyfriend.

(**Im sorry but Im going to explain what he looks like because I don't want Skull Boy too seeing as he hates him, he has blond hair but probably dyed because he has a small amount of brown roots. His nose has a sort of bump in the bridge if it. He has tanned skin, minus the strange white rings around his eyes, he's just your usual posh batard**).I got up and yelled "what the hell is your problem!" while shoving him out of my room "aww are you cranky, not enough beauty sleep?" he said while snickering "Get out!" I shouted and pushed him down the stairs "ok bossy ill go" he said throwing his head back and laughing (**god isn't he a bastard, I bet Skullboy agrees with me**)" god he is a bastard" I muttered under my breath (**me 1 you 0 ** ) I walked to my dresser and got out a new pair of clothes. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror; I've grown a lot taller since I was a child. Nothing else has changed about me seeing as I don't have skin or hair.

After a few minutes I noticed three things, one everything suddenly became cold, two is that someone with a loud voice yelled "im home" and three is that something hard collided with the floor. I ran downstairs and was surprised that someone greeted me with a bone crushing hug. My eyes closed from the sudden pain, I squinted and was slightly surprised to see Misery. Her hair has grown slightly longer since I saw her last, but it is still the same colour She doesn't have the streams of tears that were once always on her face, now she has a tattoo of two tear drops over her left and right eyes. I will admit she is hot but in a Goth girl kind of way. "Misery *gasp* too tight" I managed to gasp out, "Misery let go" I finished "sorry Skull boy" she said as she let go "I was just happy to see you" she said while blushing. I smiled slightly at her and I hugged her lightly "I missed you too Misery, we all..." I didn't get to finish because Misery pulled me into another bone crushing hug.

"guys" Frank said" you know where still here" Len added in an annoyed tone of voice. I blushed slightly "Misery I would.... like you to.... let go" I said eventually "sorry Skullboy" she said as she let go and then blushed (**Before you swarm me with angry letters about Misery's change in attitude that will be the last Skullboy/Misery bit, Happy?**) "Hey what's going on down here?" said a sweet voice from the top of the stairs. My head snapped up to the sound and I saw the ever smiling face of Ruby Gloom with her hand intertwined with .........Chad (**Dun Dun Daaaaaa**) and I grimaced at his 'handsome' face. "Misery is back" Frank said while pointing at Misery and in 3 seconds flat she ran down the stairs and hugged Misery.

"Oh look skinless your girlfriend is back" Chad shouted mockingly while pointing at Misery which caused her to blush. Ok I could deal with the embarrassing nicknames, him insulting my music and my clothes but saying misery was my girlfriend? That was a step too far. Then a wicked thought came into my head "Ruby where are the knives? I need to borrow one for a minute" I said while not remembering that killing people if bad (**yet fun in some ways**) "you don't have the guts" he said mockingly "in fact you don't have any organs at all" he added snickering. Ok now im pissed "I doubt you make any jokes if your throat is ripped out" I threatened darkly while walking up the stairs "oooooo, skinless is mad, what are you....." he didn't finish because I put my hands around his neck and began to choke him. "Skullboy" Frank and Len shouted as they pried my hands of him "Just walk away" Len said as they walked behind me so I wouldn't attack him again.

Two hours later.....

I've been sent to my room for the rest of the day for attempting to kill Chad


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I know it's been a while since i've updated, but this chapter is more hurt / comfort chapter. Put up some more reviews, they make me happy.**

Well im sitting in my bed..... In the dark not listening to music, yes you heard me. It's been three hours since I attempted to kill Chad (**who wouldn't?**) Chad and I didn't even take that damn smirk of his face, after a half hour Ruby came in, slapped me about five times for an unknown reason (**yes 'unknown'**) then she started with the whole 'why'd you try and kill him thing' well to answer that question I pushed her out of my room and told her we would talk about it later. You're probably wondering why I haven't gone downstairs, well who knows what Chad will do after I just tried to kill him.

I eventually dragged myself out of bed and looked out my window. I saw that Misery had been struck by lightning.... again. Iris and Frank were behind a tree doing, god knows what. I leaned my head against the cool glass of the window and closed my eyes, just imagining that I was out there with them.

When I opened them I found myself on the floor and it was dark. When I got up and looked out the window I saw that everyone was gone' I must have fallen asleep' I thought. I let my eyes droop slightly, ready to go back to sleep. I heard my bedroom door open but I was to depressed and tired to turn around and was suppressed when I felt cool hands encircle my waste. I turned my head slightly and fire like red hair filled my vision.

"Ruby, are you ok?" I asked. I turned around and she hugged me tighter and buried her head in my chest. I looked at her and was shocked at what I saw. She had a bruise covering the left side of her face, there was a cut going across her forehead that still had blood pouring and a small cut under her nose. Her eyes were sightly red, most likely from crying recently (**who wouldn't?**). All in all she looked like she just went through hell.

I pushed her away slightly "Ruby what happened?" I asked quietly. She didn't reply she just hugged be and whispered "It was Chad, he used be..... He wanted Misery" (**what a twist!**) ok now im definitely going to kill him. I've never seen Ruby like this she's seems so broken. "Ruby ill help you" I smiled slightly" but I'll kill Chad later" I added. I led her into the kitchen and grabbed the first aid kit. I sat her down on a chair and began to help her.

I grabbed a cloth and covered it in water. "This might sting a little" I warned her, she winced slightly as the cloth came in contact with the open cut on her forehead. After I cleaned the wound I wrapped it tightly with a bandage. "Ruby I think you should get some sleep" I told her. She looked at me and nodded sleepily "ok.... but only if your with me" she said with a slight blush. "Wh-what?" I stuttered as she looked to the floor, still blushing she hugged me "Im just scared of what he'll do.... he said he likes girls that are sad.... I guess that's why he did this" she managed to say as she began to cry. I pulled her tighter to me" it's ok Ruby you can stay with me" I said as I softly stroked her hair softly" thank you" she whispered as we began to walk to her room.

"Carry me" she wined after we got to the stairs. I sighed slightly as I picked her up and carried her to her room. As I entered the last hall that led to her room I met the 'least' likely person." Chad" I sneered as I saw him leaning against the wall. **(*cough* smug bastard *cough***)" Just wait here" I said to Ruby as I set her down." Oh looks its skinless and...." Chad began to say as I grabbed his collar and pulled him down to my height." Here is a word of warning" I said calmly as I punched him in the gut. He winced from pain and fell to his knees. I grabbed a fist full of his hair and raised his head up." If I ever see you again I will personally make sure you die.... painfully "I threatened darkly before dropping him. I walked over to a shocked ruby, picked her up and continued to her room. (**Yes I know some of you have been waiting for that**)

"Ahhh Skullboy you do realise that Chad won't come within a mile of you now, right?" she asked as we entered her room. "Well he did deserve it" (**so true**) I said as I put her down on her feet. As soon as her feet made contact with the floor she leaned on me,' wow she must be tired' I thought. I pulled the sheets back on her bed and carefully put her in bed." Do you want me to st-"he didn't finish because she pulled him into bed and wrapped her arms around him' im guessing that's a yes' I thought. I turned the light of and the room was flooded with darkness, I put my arms around her protectively. "Skullboy" she whispered. "Yes?" I said as I felt her move and put her head on my nonexistent heart "thank you.... for everything" she said quietly before her breathing slowed. I looked at her and saw that she as asleep. I kissed the top of her forehead before I fell I fell asleep.


End file.
